


"It's okay, I..." - Spideypool

by Merc_with_a_mouth



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Spideypool- relationships
Genre: Angst, BOXES, But failure because Deadpool, Lies, M/M, Murder, Stupid fandom cliches, Suicide Attempt, and awful writing, mercenary, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merc_with_a_mouth/pseuds/Merc_with_a_mouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter hides his identity and gets thrown into a whole world of shit because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's okay, I..." - Spideypool

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing Spideypool and damn Deadpool voicing is hard...

[White]

{Yellow}

 

 

“Spidey, eh? Interesting.”

 

Typical day, atypical request.

 

He puts down the phone with a unsure grin on his face. It was an offer he wants to refuse but can't seem too.

The money, oh god the pay was glorious. One job and he'd never have to work another day. One unaliving and he will be rolling in money for the rest of his eternity.

 

[But you've given this up.]

 

{He doesn't have to know.}

 

“Petey?” Wade walks slowly into the bedroom, where Peter Parker lay fast asleep. It almost seemed ashame to disturb such a glorious sight but he couldn't just leave.

With one hand he brushes a lock of hair away from the sleeping boy's eyes and he feels Peter lean into his touch.

“Mmmmm,” Peter moans in protest as the claws of life try to drag him away from his own personal dreamland. “Wade?” He will never tire of hearing his name escape that mouth, whether that be through casual conversations, pleasured moans or tired protests such as this.

“I've got to head out, baby boy.” His heart aches at the thought of leaving a sight as...

 

{arousing}

 

beautiful as this.

Peter's eyes open at the realisation. A warm hazel envelops the mercenary almost instantly and softens his frown just a touch. Wade is leaving but first comes the interogation. (as always).

“Where are you going?”

“I got called in by Wolverine, a fight broke out down south.”

 

[Liiiiaaar]

 

He hates himself for lying to his beautiful Petey but he knows they'd never see eye to eye on the matter at hand. And besides, with the money he earns from this unaliving, he can treat his baby to a life of luxury.

“Can't they handle this without you?”

“Apparently not. They're outnumbered.” He can feel the lies on his lips and they sicken him. To think he used to have a career built upon lies.

“But I don't want you to go.”

 

[Don't!]

 

“I have too, Petey.” The brown haired boy sighs softly, eyes wide and enveloped by a tired ring of purple. Wade runs a soft thumb over his cheek. Damn, how this boy makes his heart ache.

 

{Urgh feelings.}

 

“When will you be back?”

“I'll be back before you can say 'chimichangas.'” Wade smiles softly down at the boy. He never though he could yearn for somebody so much, without lust being involved.

 

{We want to fuck him and we know it. Stop lying to us.}

 

“Chimichangas.” Peter pouts, a bottom lip stuck out in protest.

Wade leans down to plant a soft kiss on Peter's forehead. His eyes close at the sensations of his skin upon the brown-eyed boy's but he withdraws just a touch before he goes too far.

“I love you.” He whisper with his forehead rested against the younger man's. His breath ghost across the boy's skin with each word, sending sparks through him.

“I hate you.” Peter frowns back, looking up into his boyfriends deep brown eyes.

“I know you mean love.”

Before Peter can tug his heartstrings any further, Wade backs away, pulling his mask over his head and climbing out onto the fire escape.

“Later, Petey.”

“Bye... jackass.”

 

Deadpool sits upon the roof of a fifteen story apartment block. He knows he'll 'bump' into the friendly neighbourhood hero around here at some point. This is where they often met after all, although there are been no prior plans to meet tonight.

It isn't long (perhaps half an hour) until deadpool's presumptions are confirmed.

The bug boy doesn't stop swinging as he nears the roof- he doesn't even look down- so Wade takes matters into his own hands.

He grabs an adamantium knife from a sheath around his thigh and aims, with near perfect precision

 

{We are the best mercenary in the world after all}

 

and throws. He hits his mark. The web snaps on impact, forcing Spiderman to land with a sickening crash on their roof.

“Arachni-boy, right? Big fan. Big fan.” Wade chuckles dryly beneath his mask.

“Deadpool?” Spiderman retorts with an almost questioning groan.

Shock grabs a tight hold on Peter's throat. Wade had lied. Wade promised he would never lie.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Peter doesn't know what to say. “Somebody has their webs in a twist today, I see.” Peter wants to get angry at Wade for lying, he wants to scream, but he can't blow his cover. “Well I guess I'll get down to busy then.”

“Business?”

“You had me worried there, Spidey, thought a cat got your tongue.” Peter grits his teeth beneath his mask, oh his tether is short today. Wade was sure as hell gonna know how mad Peter is tomorrow morning.

“Get on with it.”

“I got an interesting phone call this afternoon,” Deadpool begins as he slowly walks towards Peter. “Turns out a kid prancing around in tight, tight spandex is worth a lot to some people.” Peter's breath catches in his throat. He promised. He said he gave up. “Ooooo honey, when I'm done with you I'm gonna make it rain.”

“Deadpo-”

Peter makes a move towards the anti-hero but Wade has other plans. He pulls out a gun and aims directly for the spider's head.

“Easy, bug boy.” His eyebrows knot together. He's serious now, focused on the prize. “We wouldn't want any accidents now, would we?”

“Woah woah woah...” Wade continues to walk towards the bug, keeping his aim true. Should Peter risk it?

Fuck it.

He fires a web, knocking the gun from Wades hand and across the roof.

“Oh you shouldn't have done that.” Wade growls, running at the vigilante. He impacts at full force, knocking the hero onto his back. His thighs land either side of Peter's hips, straddling him, giving the masked mercenary the upper hand.

 

{Kinky}

 

“The fun we could have, me on top of you, just picture it...” He pauses momentarily and Peter is sure he is imagining every last detail of said 'fun'. “Shame I'm taken.” Deadpool leans down and growls in the younger's ear.

 

{Fuck him.}

 

[You promised you'd stop.]

 

{Where's the fun in that?}

 

[Peter's at home waiting for you.]

 

{Fiiiiinnnne, then we'll fuck him later too.}

 

“Shut up.” Wade grunts at the voices in his head. Peter is sure the boxes must be wreaking havoc up their, in the Merc's mind.

“Deadpool...”

“Shhhh. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Spidey. It's a shame to rid the world of such a great ass.”

 

{Damn fine ass in that spandex, clinging onto those tight muscles and...}

 

“I'm not gonna fuck him.” Wade groans, feeling a tingle sensation down below. “Well there's no point in drawing this out any longer.”

“Please-” Peter's heart thumps erratically in his chest. This is Wade Winston Wilson, the man he loves, the man who is about to kill him and he doesn't even know.

“With the money I get from you, I'm gonna treat Petey to a weekend away in the sun.” He has to tell him. He knows Wade loves him too but in that moment his throat seizes up.

Two hands wrap tightly around the younger's throat, and begin the squeeze, and with so little response the grip tightens even further, leaving Peter gasping desperately for oxygen.

His hands grip tightly around Wade's wrist, trying to pull them off or loosen them just enough to tell him.

“Wade...” He chokes. “I'm sorry.” Tears crowd his eyes and his grip on his fiance's wrists loosens. With a weak hand he reaches up and softly cups Wade's cheek and whispers a final, “It's okay. I-,” before a sickening crunch is heard.

His arm drops like a deadweight instantly.

 

[Oh god.]

 

The boxes realise before Wade does, and he almost doesn't want to lift up the mask, scared of what he knows in his heart he will find. He just sits for a few minutes, crouched above the lifeless body- cold, scared and confused.

It's never usually like this.

 

{Oh god.}

 

He reaches over a shaking hand to the hem of Spiderman's mask. He has to know.

He pulls the material slowly over the boy's head, revealing each feature in sequence. A sharp jaw followed by a soft pair of lips and...

 

His heart plummets.

 

“Petey..?” He whispers in a trembling voice.

 

[You absolute piece of shit]

 

“Petey, wake up. Please, wake up.” 'It's okay', this is as far from okay as it has ever been Parker. Wade grabs the boy roughly by the shoulder, trying desperately to shake the life back into him.

 

[You monster]

 

And he knows that's all he's ever been. That's all he could ever be. He took something perfect, beautiful, amazing and he fucked it all up.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” And he knows it's because Peter never trusted him. Peter never believed he could give up being a mercenary and he was just waiting for it all to backfire-

And it has.

 

{Maybe he was trying to keep himself out of the crossfire.}

 

With tear trails stained onto his scarred cheeks, he grabs a gun from the holster around his thigh and presses it roughly to his temple.

 

“I'm sorry, Petey.”

 

[You don't deserve death.]

 

{GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!}

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologise for putting you through that cliched crapfest.


End file.
